A Different Kind of Impossible
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: Nobody will remember Naruto when he dies, because no one will love him while still alive. Everyone will forget about him and he will forget about them. However, come to think it: how could you forget a total bastard? Almost angst, and almost fluff.


**Author's Note, **I promise this is not emo.  
**Warnings:** Hints of angst and very subtle hints of fluff.

**

* * *

****A Different Kind of Impossible**

_..._

_I've never known what they feel. I'll never know what it feels._

_No matter what I do, I know I'll never be able to do that._

_To walk in pairs, to hold hands and intertwine fingers. To lie down in the park, to make love in a room lit by candles._

_I could try, but that wouldn't change the fact that there's just something wrong with me. I've been around the subject for so long that I don't really know if it's my fault or not. I don't know, anymore._

_I know I would have a lot to give. Some part of me cries all day and all night long, even when I have blocked the pain so much that I think I won't realize, because I won't have anything to cling onto when my life is at an end._

_Nobody will care for me that way. I'll have no one to miss, no one to remember. That's the worst: I will forget about everyone, and they will forget about me._

_At first, I used to think I was afraid of rejection. Of course not. I'll never be able to have someone genuinely interested in me. It's okay, I've forgiven everyone. I mean, who could blame them for not wanting to be with a monster?_

_I can't change what I am. I would think about it if I could, maybe, but there's no way out from it. Absolutely no way out._

_I've had crushes, likes... but I have never really had a chance. Chances only come when they promise to keep your dignity._

_Is it or is it not my fault? Does it even matter anymore? In the end, it's always the same old story._

_I don't want to cry anymore._

_I don't want to feel this pain._

_I don't know what to do. I know I'll have to put up with this forever. I know I'll watch my best days go by and slip past my fingers like water, and yet I won't get any real chance, ever. It is so true._

_Then I'll be old. It'll be less probable that I get any chances. However, I'm still not going to get any._

_By the time when I find it, if I ever do, I will be so old and wasted that I won't recognize it._

_I won't even care anymore._

_I will be in permanent pain._

_No one can help me, and no one will save me._

_My soul will die much earlier than my body._

_There's nothing I can do._

_...is it my fault?_

"Oi, dobe."

"Not now, Sasuke."

"Spar with me."

"Some other time."

"What, don't think you can handle?"

"I can kick your ass in no time!"

"Hn!"

"Argh, Sasuke, you think you're better than everyone, but this is the day. I'm tired of this attitude of yours, today I will show you, Sasuke! I'm so much better than you!"

"If only you could prove it, dobe."

"Aaaaaaargh, Sasuke!"

_...__Well it'll be kind of impossible to forget HIM._

***************** THE END *********************

* * *

**A/N. **Okay, mid-age crisis or PMS maybe, just got to me. Please forgive me if I made you sad, maybe an after-talk will help?

**=^._.^= Aftertalk Time =^._.^=**

**UCHIHA SASUKE: **Why do I always have to be the bastard? *Glares* I thought we had something special, something different! I thought I'd be, you know, a cool, powerful, romantic, breathtaking, sexy, allmighty seme who would I don't know, come in and... take care of Naruto's various _needs_, not just a bastard who only came to challenge him and call him a dobe!  
**RASPBERRYSAKURA: **Shall I... uh... hug you or something...  
**UCHIHA SASUKE: **No, dammit! Rewrite the F-ing story and make me as OOC as you damn can! Actually your angst's just pissed me off so I'll go be a good OOC seme right now! And you won't see us!  
**RASPBERRYSAKURA: **Noooooooooooo! *drops to my knees* Why me, oh god?  
**UCHIHA SASUKE: **(_Walks away)_ Hn!  
**RASPBERRYSAKURA: **B-but Sasuke! I... you... *Chases after him* Wait for me!


End file.
